Darjeeling's Secret
by The Shredded Snorlax
Summary: All girls have their secrets, especially the famous ones.


**A/N: Something I did because I felt romantic and bored. Enjoy.**

 **I don't own GuP or any of the songs featured in this story. They are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

Darjeeling's Secret

"… And bow!"

"Thank you very much!"

The St. Gloriana tankery team breathed a collective sigh of relief, congratulating themselves on a Friday night's training well done. As the students of the team began to disperse, team commander Darjeeling turned for her office, moving as fast as decency would allow without drawing attention.

"Where is Darjeeling-sama going?" Pekoe, her faithful ginger haired young loader, asked Assam with a sense of mild confusion. "I thought we were going to finish watching the second series of Poldark tonight?"

"I think the commander has a private engagement tonight," Assam replied with a knowing smile as she watched Darjeeling disappear towards her office before starting back to the student flat that she, Darjeeling and Pekoe all shared. "I wouldn't wait up for her, Pekoe. She won't be home 'till late."

Pekoe looked confusingly at Assam. What would Darjeeling-sama be doing on their night off to keep her out so late?

Assam snickered to herself slightly. She was the only one who knew about Darjeeling's little secret, where she went to after matches when she wasn't with either herself, Rosehip or Pekoe and what she did while she was away.

…

About half an hour later, Darjeeling had finally left her office and departed the tankery sheds as quietly as possible, so as not to draw the attention of the repair crews.

Her attire had changed while she was in the office, having traded the scarlet red tunic and black skirt of her uniform for a light blue sundress and a large sun hat. She, unfortunately, hadn't had time to do her hair so had left it its usual French braid but had made an effort to apply some makeup before clandestinely making her way towards the ship's starboard side.

As she walked along the promenade, she watched the sun sinking into the ocean to the west. The setting sun painting the sky with orange and red while turning the sea into a glistening gold and bathing the ship in a warm, orange light.

Further along the walkway, amid the sounds of the sea breeze and cawing seagulls, the sound of a well-played violin caught Darjeeling's attention.

The violinist was sat on a bench facing the sea, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a smart light blue collared shirt that went well with his pale skin and ginger hair. His eyes were closed behind his glasses, focusing on the movement of his bow across the strings of his instrument, playing a tune for anyone who happened by.

Darjeeling did not disturb him, but just stood there and listened. He was playing 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit, a personal favourite of hers. As he continued to play, she quietly began to sing along for the chorus.

" _With every step we take,  
Kyoto to the bay,  
Strolling so casually.  
We're different and the same,  
Gave you another name,  
Switch up the Batteries._

" _If you gave me a chance I would take it.  
It's a shot in the dark but I'd make it.  
Know with all of your heart, you can't same me.  
When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be,  
No, no, no, no place I'd rather be,  
No, no, no, no place I'd rather be,  
No, no, no, no place I'd rather be,  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be."_

The violinist finished his piece soft slide of the bow as he opened his eyes and smiled. He glanced at Darjeeling and placed his violin down on the bench beside him before standing and greeting Darjeeling with a half bow.

"My lady." He said with a smile.

Darjeeling cheeks flushed a slight tinge of pink. Even now, his voice had a way of disarming her like nothing she'd ever experienced, even with such a cheesy line. She stepped forward and pulled him into an embrace, burying her face into his chest and listening to his heart beat as his arms closed around her.

"I missed you, David." She said, nuzzling against his chest slightly.

"I missed you too Darjey." He replied.

David was Darjeeling's secret boyfriend. A third-year student at the St. Gloriana Men's Academy, the two had met during their first year at an inter-school function, and after a few time meeting one another in port or at socials, they agreed to start dating proper.

The only issues came with them being at school on separate school ships, meaning that they didn't get to spend as much time together as they would have liked, and that with Darjeeling being a prominent figure in the Japanese tankery league, if it was discovered that she was in a relationship, she would have to deal with the constant attention of the tabloid media, which as well as being a hassle for her, may damage the name of St. Gloriana and the Japanese Tankery Federation.

Still, though, absence makes the heart go fonder. And the secret nature of their relationship meant that any romantic rendezvous they did have would have to be done in secret. Which, Darjeeling would be lying if she said didn't give her a certain thrill.

"So… what are we doing tonight?" Darjeeling asked as they released their hug. This had been a spur of the moment date, David had called the day before last and asked if she was free that night and told her to meet him here. She had no idea what he had planned.

"Well…" David said with a confident tone of mystery as he moved to pack away his violin. "I want to take you to dinner, someplace with soft music and candlelight. Then take you somewhere where we can dance under the stars, just the two of us. No Tankery. No St. Gloriana. Just us and the moon and stars. Sound good?"

He stood with his violin case on one hand and offered her his arm. She snaked her arm through his and started to walk off with him, head on his shoulder.

"Sound's wonderful." She said.

…

Watching Darjeeling over the candlelight at their table, David wondered what he'd done to deserve a moment so perfect. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her natural bright almost platinum blond hair was still in the French braid he loved so much; her bright, light blue eyes reminded him of the sky on a cloudless summer day. She was like a heroine princess of some foreign land, practical but beautiful. English femininity personified, and he doubted there was a boy at his school who wouldn't envy him.

Smiling at David, Darjeeling felt like the maiden who's knight had come for her at last. She had always been a strong, elegant, independent and self-minded girl, Boys were there, luxury but not a necessity. But now, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else but with David right now. His coppery ginger hair glowed with the candle light and his deep blue eyes were like the starry night sky. To her, David was a gentleman, elegance and chivalry, and she doubted if there was a girl at her school who didn't envy her.

It had so far been an incredible evening, one they both wished they could have more often. It had been almost two hours of incredible food and excellent company on a perfect night with the stars in the sky and gentle piano music coming from a grand piano set up in the corner of the outside patio. Darjeeling had heard rumours about this place, it was a smart restaurant on the school ship which was out of the price range of most students and normally reserved for the parents and faculty who were out to show their other half a romantic evening. She smiled at the thought of David trying to impress her.

Suddenly, Darjeeling began to laugh. David looked slightly confused and found himself asking, "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Do you realize how hard you're trying to avoid talking about your music and I am trying to avoid talking about tankery?" She laughed. "I know you love history, tanks and strategy, and you know I love the sound of violins and pianos. So why are we avoiding talking about the things we love the most?"

"I wasn't avoiding talking about anything," David replied, before flashing that smile Darjeeling knew could disarm her anytime, any place. "But I was rather enjoying admiring your candle lit face and that gorgeous dress."

Darjeeling blushed slightly and watched when David suddenly got up and walked over to the piano bar, putting a bill into the tip jar. She couldn't hear what he was saying to the pianist, but even without the words, his voice made her feel warm with happiness.

The musician began to play softly as David returned to the table and offered her a hand. "They're playing our song Darjey. Care to dance?"

 _When I see your smile_ _  
_ _Tears run down my face_ _,_ _I can't replace_ _  
_ _Now that I'm strong I have figured out_ _  
_ _How this world turns cold_ _  
_ _And it breaks through my soul  
and I know_ _I'll find deep inside me_ _I can be the one_

She took his hand and David walked her over to the small dance floor. There was no one else there. There was no Tankery, no National Orchestra, no St. Gloriana, there were just two teenagers, alone and lost in the moment.

 _I will never let you fall_ _  
_ _I'll stand up with you forever_ _  
_ _I'll be there for you through it all_ _  
_ _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Darjeeling smiled as she lay his head on his shoulder as they swayed in a circle around the dance floor to the music. She was never happier than when he was in his arms. Every tear, heartbreak, frustration, melted away like ice in the thaw.

 _It's ok_ _  
_ _It's ok_ _  
_ _It's okayayay_

David smiled down at Darjeeling, her head rested on her shoulder. He had never felt happier than he was with her in his arms. Every insecurity, failure, and fear vanished like Pebble before a wave.

 _Seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and Stars are falling all for us_ _  
_ _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_ _  
_ _I can show you I'll be the one_

"Did I mention I got into Selection university?" David asked softly. Darjeeling looked up in surprise. She'd been offered a tankery scholarship at the start of the year, so David had secretly been studying like mad to get his grades up to follow her in.

"That's wonderful!" She said as a tear began to form in her eye.

 _I will never let you fall_ _  
_ _I'll stand up with you forever_ _  
_ _I'll be there for you through it all_ _  
_ _Even if saving you sends me into heaven_

"Did… Did you do that," She sniffed. "So, we can be together?"

"Of course, I did." He replied, pulling her in tighter.

 _Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_ _  
_ _Please don't throw that away_ _  
_ _Cause I'm here for you_ _  
_ _Please don't walk away_ _  
_ _Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

"I did something else, too." He said. They stopped dancing and he stepped back slightly. He fumbled for something in his trouser pocket "I got an apartment just outside campus. And I was wondering…"

 _Use me as you will_ _  
_ _Pull my strings just for a thrill_ _  
_ _And I know I'll be ok_ _  
_ _Though my skies are turning gray_

Darjeeling gasped as he produced a small purple box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"…If you'd come live with me?"

He flipped the box open. Sat inside was a small silver house key. No ring. Just a key.

"Yes!" Darjeeling screamed happily, jumping into hug him as tightly as she could. "Yes, I'll come live with you!"

A few of the patrons who'd seen them applauded the young couple. But Darjeeling and David didn't see them. They were too caught in each other to notice.

 _I will never let you fall_ _  
_ _I'll stand up with you forever_ _  
_ _I'll be there for you through it all_ _  
_ _Even if saving you sends me into heaven_ _  
_ _I will never let you fall_ _  
_ _I'll stand up with you forever_ _  
_ _I'll be there for you through it all_ _  
_ _Even if saving you sends me into heaven_

"I love you." David whispered in her ear. She smiled and whispered back.

"I know."


End file.
